Years After the death of Darth Vader!
by clay4u123
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here it goes.......Darth Vader died, and many years later, Han &leia were married, and Luke wanted to follow in his father's footsteps......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Like Father, like son and daughter!?!

Years after the death of Darth Vader, Luke went to talk to Leia. "Leia," said Luke, "I want to follow in our father's footsteps." Leia shocked to hear this stands up and says, "Luke, as your sister, I am telling you, not to venture to the dark side. Luke then replied, "No I meant getting married, and having children. Leia then said, "Oh, about that, I am going to have a child soon!" Luke was so thrilled, he hugged her. Then Luke said, "Where is Han?" Leia said, "He is in bed, he is very ill." Luke was shocked. He went in and talked to Han. "Congratulations!" Luke said. About five minutes later. Luke then stormed out to the living room, and told Leia that he had to leave. Leia said good bye. And Luke left. Luke got into the Millennium Falcon, and went to see the chancellor. Meanwhile, Leia went into the bedroom, and tried to wake up Han. He woke up, and Leia asked him, "What did you say, to upset Luke?" "I told him to not bother us ever again." Han said. "Why did you do that?" Leia asked him. "Because he needs to leave us alone. He is trying to make me become a Jedi, and stay away from you!" Han screamed. "Luke would never say anything like that!" Leia said. "Well, that shows how much you know your brother!" Han said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can this get any worse?

Luke entered the chancellor's office. "Ah, nice to see you again Luke!" Said Chancellor! "Hello Chancellor." said Luke. "How may I help you?" said the Chancellor. "Hi," said Luke "I would like to know, if you could make an exception to the rule, of me not being able to marry and have kids?" "I am sorry Luke," said the chancellor, "That rule was made hundreds of years ago; I can't change or make exceptions to it." Luke then yelled, "But my father got married, and had children, why can't I?" The chancellor stood up, and tried to calm Luke down by saying, "Luke, Your father married Padme illegally, and you and Leia were not supposed to be born; your mother should have died, when your father was choking her. You will not get married, and have children. I forbid it. If you disobey me, you will be punished or die! I am sorry!" Luke then stormed out angry. Luke then went home, and on the way, he thought to himself, "Maybe I should follow in my fathers other footsteps, as Darth Vader?" when he landed, he then thought he shold go back and see Leia. So he turned around and went to his house. At first he thought it was just a feeling, but then he knew she was calling him to come to her, and that she needed him now. So he went into hyper speed, and arrived!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Jedi Reunion

Luke came back to Leia's house, and asked her, if she was ok. She said, "No!" then she showed Luke her stomach, which was covered in blood. Luke then screamed, "Where is he?" She pointed to the bedroom. Luke ran into the bedroom. He saw Han lying on the bed asleep. "Wake Up!" He ordered. He wouldn't move. Then he remembered that Leia was hurt. He ran back out to her. When he got to the livingroom, she already passed out. He picked her up, and carried her to the Millinium Falcon, and took her to the hospital. When he got there, he fell, and Leia crashed her head onto the floor. Doctors rushed to her. While Luke stood up covering his mouth with his hand. He screamed on the inside. Then hour later, the doctors came out, and told Luke, Leia was fine, and so was her baby. Then when the doctor left, Luke went to Leia's room, and asked her if she was okay. She said yes. Then Luke asked if there was anyway he could talk to their father. Leia said, "I don't know?" Luke was silent for a moment then said, "Maybe if we both ask for him at the same time, he will answer." "Well sure, we could give it a try." Said Leia. "Father!" the both said. "Father!" They repeated. "Yes, my children." A mysterious voice said. Then a ghostly figure appeared. It was their father. "Hello father." They said. "Hi children, what do you need?" Anakin asked. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Said Luke. "Yes." Said Anakin. "You know how you got married to mom, by breaking the law?" said Luke. "Yes, I know!" said Anakin. "I was wondering, if I could do the same?" asked Luke. "NO!" Anakin answered. "Why?" asked Luke. At that moment Anakin disappeared. "Yoda!" screamed Luke. Yoda then appeared on the bed. "Why won't my father let me get married?" "Much too young, you are" Yoda said as he appeared in ghostly form. "Yoda I am my father's age, when he married mother." said Luke. "You are yes." Answered Yoda, "But, break laws you must to do so." "Never mind!" screamed Luke. Yoda disappeared, and Luke ran out of the hospital, and got back on the millennium Falcon and went home to tatoonie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shocking news

It is eight months after the accident, and Leia is very big. She thinks she is having twins. Like her mother. Luke is still on Tatoonie, angry at his father. Han is still sick,and Leia is still living with him. While Leia was walking around the house, She suddenly heard a cry from the bedroom. She ran in, and Han was lying on the bed coughing, moaning, and throwing up. Leia was so scared. She then ran out to the living room, and looked out the window. She saw Luke landing. She ran outside, and told Luke to go get the Medical Droid. Luke ran back onto the ship and went to the hospital. Leia was waiting on the bed next to him, until Luke returned. When he came back, they came in as fast as they could. The medical Droid checked Han out, and came out and told Leia, "Your husband is very ill." Ten minutes later, Han dies. Leia cries, and cries, while Luke tries to comfort her. She suddenly falls to the ground, and moans in pain. "Luke, they are killing me!" she screams. "They?" Luke questions her. "Yes, The babies!" She screams. The medical droid tells them that the babies are descendents of Darth Vader, which they already knew, and that the babies will kill Leia. Luke holds Leia, as she dies quickly in his arms. He cries, as he is holding her. Then he pulls out is light saber, and cuts off his head. The droid takes the bodies, and dismembered head, and they are buried.


End file.
